kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Merrystar
Well, I or the users on our wiki can make a list of all the pages copied, but the main problem is: PRISON will continue to copy our wiki. Maybe he can make some minor changes, but every pages we'll continue to write will be copied by him on his wiki. And he also threatened one of our admin on his wiki (here, the translated text is something like "i'll send them (our user) my minions" (and in this part he really looks like a kid)"). I mean, we can send you that list and delete the copied articles on his wiki, but the main problem is that his wiki is just a copy from our.-- 12:58, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, don't worry, provoking him it's the last thing I wanna do. All right, I'll send you a list of the copied pages and if he'll copy something else, I'll contact you again. Oh, another thing: SAIIX98. We all think it's just a PRISON's sockpuppet. Can you check it, please?-- 12:46, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) Here's the list (with the italian names): Kingdom Hearts (gioco) Malefica Kingdom Hearts (in his wiki is called "Kingdom Hearts (Mondo)" ) Kingdom Hearts (serie) Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Terra Ventus Maestro Eraqus Braig Maestro Xehanort Agrabah L'Isola che non c'è Isole del Destino Linee Guida Aqua Arena del Miraggio Moguri Bosco dei cento Acri Bosco dei Nani Dominio Incantato Spazio Assoluto Terra di Partenza Città Disney Castello dei Sogni This is the list except the pages he really create.-- 15:39, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) The Heartless defender Hi, I am the last one who wrote on your page on the other wiki and has been lifetime banned for this. Now, we have a really big problem with this PRISON KEEPER guy: besides the fact we are now totally sure he's using double accounts, he still doesn't respect many of the wikia rules. I met this guy in the italian Wikipedia, when he was working on the Heartless page. I noticed he wasn't respecting many of wikipedia rules, so I started correcting what I saw as wrong. After a long argument he told me he has been "studying" the Heartless for many years (social life= 0, I suppose). When I first joined the wiki, I noticed that something was not quite right in the Heartless and Nobody pages and what I found out? They were copied word by word from Wikipedia (as they are now in the oter wiki from ours). In these pages there were some very big problems: fake names, uncorrect informations and speculation, speculation, speculation! Especially on Chernabog being a Heartless (no KH wiki in no language has ever said such a thing) or some Heartless being not the same species in two or more chapters. Now, I remember that speculation and fandom is forbidden by wikia, unless the wiki is fanbased. When I made some edits to correct these mistakes, PRISON KEEPER rollbacked them without even discuss the thing, and when I started editing anew he banned me for life. Now I've been unblocked, thanks to the other admins. We then started to discuss in a forum, we banned him for a month saying he could return, but he once again rollbacked my edits before being banned and so we had to ban him for good. Now he has created his own wiki, pretending it's better than this; the problem is that his articles (in which he says he put sweat and blood) consist in one infobox and three lines, each one written in very pitiful Italian (this is an Italian wiki), and full of speculations and fandom. He now keeps pretending to be a Heartless expert, and saying I just write bullshit (I only write OFFICIAL informations, that's what this wiki needs). He does not get he's the one who made the mistake. Now, for him, we are all traitors that must be crushed. And he sent more than one time his "minions" (not more than double accounts) to vandalize our wiki. Plus, if I remember well, even deleting content from talk pages is forbidden, right? These are, in my opinion, many good reasons for banning him from the whole Wikia. I am far older than this boy, and I adore Kingdom Hearts... I just want a good wiki on this game. And he's not going to help! Thanks. --Pmbarbieri 12:19, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, don't worry, provoking him Hi! Hi I'm Axel 8. I want to ask you: it's a Muppet the image of your user? And I want say: I'don't really like the new look of Wikia, because some controls are disapear like the control "My Home". Can you tell me where is it finish?-- 20:03, ott 29, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. sorry if there are some errors of grammair! Thank! Thank you for the invaluable (precious) advice! I saw a lot of film about Muppet and I want see "The Muppet Show" but here in Italy I'didn't find it for now. I want see that show because it will be fantastic like the films!! My favourite characters are Miss Piggy, The swedish chef, Rizzo the rat, the two sarcastic odols, Animal, Kermit, Gonzo and many other! Their sens of humour is fantastic!﻿-- 08:20, ott 30, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Thanks for everything Thanks a lot, you have been helpful and very friendly. I hope the things are fixed now, and i'll ask for that I.P. check. Thanks again.-- 09:00, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, after the IP checking Wikia has confirmed to me SAIIX98 and PRISON KEEPER are the same person.-- 08:16, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) So, thanks again.-- 16:21, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Problem Hi Merrystar I'm again Axel 8 with a problem: My page with my discussions with other user became too long and I created an archives when I met all in this page but it got two section: the firts was "Utente" and the second "Pagina di discussione". When there was enough the old style of wiki I easy could visualize the page "Pagina di discussione" but with the new style I can only visualize the page "Utente" because when I try to visualize the "Pagina di discussione" I return in my actual page of discussion. What can I do for find again the page? If you not understand tell it to me beacause maybe I do some errors of grammair or other... -- 18:19, nov 3, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. This is the link of the page: http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Axel_8/Archivio Tanks! Really Tanks! You solved my problem! Thanks again! XD Ciao!﻿-- 14:06, nov 4, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Problem So... yeah, we're having problems with that Prison Keeper user again. He promised to never copy another page from our wiki again, and he just did. He copied a lot of pages, and just inverted sections. Look at our page, and his page. He just copied all the text inverting the sections, you can see by yourself. He bullied the users of this Wiki a lot in the past, and now he's still stealing pages from the Wiki, and sponsorizing it like his work. Some users are getting frustrated and decided it's time to denunce him again, because 90% of his Wiki is just stealed from our (even the Homepage). Sorry for eventual typos and thank you for your time.-- 13:39, feb 5, 2011 (UTC) :It's not urgent. Don't worry, we can wait.-- 13:48, feb 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but copying page isn't the only guilt that Prison have. Have you ever took a look on his user page? I know you can't understand that, but he basicalli SPIT on us (or worst) and also he pretends to be the victim of us. So, i basically don't care if he copy our pages or not, but at least he should have some respect. Just a little, you know.--Teoskaven 08:40, feb 15, 2011 (UTC) :I usually heard from the users of our wiki that there are a lot of pages copied, but if you say so I trust you, they're all pretty upset with this guy who caused so much trouble bullying other users, creating sockpuppet and created another wiki saying that it's the first one. I hope to never be troublesome again to you. Thank you.-- 13:59, feb 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks again.-- 13:02, feb 16, 2011 (UTC)